shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kemono-ō no odori/Jigoku
is a style that enables the user to expand their reach after using an advanced understanding of busoshoku haki. The user places the palm of one hand facing forward in front of their face and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure, that takes the form of an animal depending on the signature hand sign created after the attack. This is because the palm facing forward is imbued with their own defensive version of busoshoku haki known as Hardening depending on their will, depends on how strong it is. Whilst the fist tapping/hitting it is also using busoshoku haki, it creates a forcive shockwave of pressure in the air that is turned into an animal and directed by the hand sign formed immediately after the attack. There are currently only two masters of this branch of Shishi-ō no mai. Silvers Technique List |user=Silver, Xiahou Dun |focus=Fist Movement |first=???? }} * is Silver's basic Dìyù technique. It is what happens without a hand sign at the end and merely contact instead. In this technique the user quickly places their palm on the opponent and with the other hand clenched into a fist they tap it at great speeds. Literally blowing away the enemy as the built up air pressure explodes on contact, with the possibility of killing them or forcing them to experience hellish pains. * is a technique where the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. * is a technique where the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a bird, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a bird, by leaving a gigantic bird-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it dives and is focused into a horizontal line on the opponent. The technique then explodes on contact, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created in the wide area that can be felt as a breeze from a small distance away. The technique is performed in the air, hence why it is the Soaring Hawk, as it dives towards the opponent it get's stronger as the gravity increases it's velocity. The birds wings spread out and that is why it is not focused on a single point, but a long horizontal line. The technique itself can be incredibly lethal and will result in numb arm's from the elbow down and a winded chest making it very hard to continue fighting. * is Silver's strongest dìyù technique and is so far the strongest dìyù technique seen. It is a technique where Silver forms a unique hand seal resembling a dragon, which launches a gigantic amount of air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a dragon, by leaving an enourmous dragon-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it soar's and is focused into a single point. The technique then explodes upon command, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant causing impact all over the body as if there were thousands of explosions within the nerval points. It is similar to Kuma's bubble of luffy's pain when Zoro felt a small amount of it, it looked as if he was repeatedly attacked. The Blazing Hell Dragon's power is equivalent to the pain caused by the giant paw bubble that contained luffy's pain and fatigue, only those with superhuman endurance could survive such an incredible feat. Xiahou Duns Technique List * * * * * * Category:Fighting Styles